Enemies Missing Left!
by Snizzlefit
Summary: The battlefields of SMITE are home to many powerful, heroic, and mysterious beings. And as these gods clash, the passion of battle is only surpassed by another kind of passion.


Heavy footfalls broke the silence of the still jungle. Hungry growls echoed off the crumbling Mayan ruins and the monsters hidden within trembled. One had already fallen and another had fled. Two more remained, ripe for feasting and easy prey. The great wolf was hunting.

Soothing light bathed the minions around her in a warm glow and Hel smiled. Their hunched, fatigued shoulder rose with renewed vigor to meet the foes before them. As the enemy soldiers rushed to battle, Hel's darker side took control and with a snarl she released a pulse of dark energy, scattering the enemy to the wind and clearing the way to the enemy tower. Her repulsively cheerful light side returned and raised her arm to heal her beleaguered friends once again when a throaty growl echoed across the lane.

Hel had no time to react before Fenrir was upon her. The wolf landed with a weighty crash beside her, dazing the surprised Goddess and knocking her to the ground. Hel raised her arm defensively as Fenrir's slashing claws came down in four mighty strokes. They battered her meager defenses and tore the clothes from her body. She gasped in surprise and embarrassment upon feeling the warm air surround her naked breasts. Hel's eyes shut tightly in anticipation of the final, fatal blow. But several tense seconds passed, marked only by her labored breaths, and Hel slowly peeked through her outstretched hand. Fenrir was still looming tall over her but his claws were lowered and his snarl greatly diminished. Hel slowly lowered her arm and looked at her half-brother in confusion.

Her bewilderment lasted only as long as it took her to notice Fenrir's gaze and feel it burning a hole in her heaving chest. "Back away monster!" Hel shouted, covering her exposed chest with one arm. Her breasts were only covered long enough for Hel's other personality to take over. "He's just curious! Stop shouting at Brother!" Hel smiled and reached out nervously to Fenrir. Fenrir didn't budge an inch as his sister reached towards him, his hungry gaze far too enthralled with the bare skin of her chest. When Hel's soft finger touched his snout, Fenrir started, looking at her as if suddenly realizing she was there. He violently shook his head, pulling away from Hel as he did. When his gaze returned to her, he had his customary snarl once more.

Fenrir let out a bloodcurdling howl and advanced towards the Goddess of the Underworld. Hel squealed in surprise as Fenrir charged, growing to nearly three times his usual size in two steps. "NO!" Her dual voices screamed in unison as Fenrir's mighty jaw closed around her slender waist. All the air was pushed from her lungs as Fenrir lifted Hel into the air and carried her back into the jungle to devour her. But Fenrir's fangs did not sink into her flesh, crack her bones, or any of the other grisly things Odin had warned her about. In fact, the roughest part of the whole ordeal was when Fenrir dropped her onto the ground in a manner not dissimilar to a puppy dropping his favorite toy.

Quickly returning to his usual size, Fenrir remained on all fours as he prowled around his captured sister. Hel watched him closely, her dark side waiting for an opening and her light side cheerfully curious. When he had circled her nearly three times, Fenrir finally stopped and reared onto his hind legs once again. Hel gasped as she noticed something new this time. Between the wolf's legs, rising up nearly two feet and dark red in color, was his throbbing manhood.

Eyes sparkling in excited curiosity, Hel rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled towards her adversary. Fenrir watched her, his mouth hanging open and his claws relaxed but ready. Once again Hel slowly reached out, but this time when her hand made contact Fenrir didn't jump. Hel's fingers tenderly trailed over the length of his member, her soft touch visibly relaxing her agitated brother.

"NO!" Hel's dark voice cried, "NO! That is disgusting! Get away from there!" Hel had barely pulled back when her light side took over once more and she immediately reached out to grab Fenrir's cock again. This time her fingers completely closed around his manhood and they both let out a gasp. A warm tingling spread through Hel's sex as she slowly stroked Fenrir's cock, her thighs closing tightly as she squirmed beneath him. Her second hand quickly joined the first to pump his cock more vigorously. Fenrir leaned into her movements, hunching over her and gripping her shoulders with his claws. For a beast he was surprisingly gentle! His hips thrust gently into her movements but aside from that he didn't move a muscle.

Her dark side once again took control, her fingers flying off of Fenrir's manhood and shoving him away. He recoiled a few steps, long enough for Hel to turn and start to crawl away, her dark voice grumbling and spitting curses. She made it less than a foot before Fenrir growled again. His claws swiped ferociously at her back, shredding the bottom of her outfit and removing the last bits of her modestly.

"Oh!" Hel exclaimed, her naked bottom suddenly exposed to the warm midday air. The lips of her womanhood quivered in excitement, her arousal beading on the soft pink flesh beneath. Hel moaned softly as Fenrir approached, his powerful breath sending shivers coursing through her pale body. A moment later his large, coarse tongue flattened over her entire pussy, lapping up her fluids and making Hel moan in surprised delight. She looked back to see Fenrir's tongue slip back into his mouth and his brow furrow. Hel giggled as she watched her brother slowly transform from confused to eager, she must have tasted good!

His beastly visage softened and he licked her again, this time using enough force to actually lift her off the ground a little. Hel moaned louder, her legs trembling at the sudden, forceful stimulation. Fenrir's tongue trailed over her pussy a third time as his cold snout pressed against her quivering skin. Hel raised her ass higher and shook it in small anticipatory circles. But when he didn't continue she looked over her shoulder in confusion. Fenrir was hovering behind her, his eyes darting from her backside to her face. He seemed almost uncertain.

"Don't even think about it monster!" She growled roughly. Thankfully he ignored her, even before her light side could take over, and hunched over. His claws closed around her shoulders and hips. Hel inhaled sharply as the tip of his throbbing cock brushed against her slit. He thrust forward the instant their bodies connected, his thick member plunging into her in animalistic lust. Her pussy strained to accept all of him as her inner walls stretched wide. Her fluids gushed out in greater quantities with each inch that pushed into her. If it hadn't been for her trysts with Thor Hel was certain her brother would have torn her in half. Even with her sexual experience she could barely contain his power. Eventually Fenrir somehow managed to fit all but the knot of his cock inside her.

"Oh Brother!" Hel moaned, her fingers digging little trenches in the dirt. Fenrir's grip on her body tightened as his hips slowly pulled back. Her pussy pulsed and tightened as he vacated her. The sensation of him sliding out of her was nearly as good as him entering her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, Fenrir thrust back into her with more force than before. A lustful growl escaped his snarling lips. Hel's stomach did a little flip when she felt her brother's tongue affectionately lick her bare shoulder. "You're just a big softie!" Hel cooed, reaching back to lightly touch his snout. Fenrir continued to move, building up speed and thrusting of his own volition. Hel's slender form shook as his bulbous knot smacked wetly against her entrance. Each thrust drove it a little further between her outer lips, pushing it tantalizingly close to her quivering inner walls.

"Get off me!" Hel screamed roughly, "I have no desire to couple with a beast, least of all my brother!" Fenrir ignored her protests and thrust with increased vigor. Hel's body tightened in response to his frenzy and soon she was speaking in another voice, a sweeter voice, "He's just . . . ah . . . frustrated from all the . . . all the fighting!" Hel pushed back against Fenrir's wolfish cock and moaned playfully. Her brother's speed reached its peak, slamming into her with all the force and power his mighty frame had. Hel moaned ceaselessly as euphoria and ecstasy swirled around inside her. She could even her dark side moan and react favorably, though it would never admit it.

Fenrir pulled back with a growl, his cock accidentally pulling completely free of her pussy with a sloshing sound. He continued to thrust despite the setback, his manhood sliding wetly over her ass and lower back. Hel smirked and laid a hand on his neck.

"Hold on . . ." She instructed. Rolling onto her back, Hel looked up at Fenrir and took hold of hi cock. She guided him back towards her pussy and held him steady as he re-entered her. It felt even better than the first time and Hel loved being able to look up at him as he started thrusting again. His hands gripped her shoulders to hold her in place while his thrusts quickly resumed their fevered pace. Hel gasped as the new position coupled with her own loosening womanhood finally allowed the last part of his cock into her pussy. His knot stretched her wider than anything before, sending shivers of both pain and pleasure coursing through her loins. The twin sensations mixed together wonderfully to produce a constant, wonderful stimulation.

Her knuckles turned white around the chains lashed to Fenrir's back as pleasure built inside her. She buried her face in his musky fur and grit her teeth as everything came crashing down at once. Her toes curled in delight and her hips involuntarily grinded against him as an orgasm coursed through her. She lifted herself off the ground as her body tightened against Fenrir. Low, almost bestial moans erupted from her mouth as both her voices reveled in the sensation. He seemed to realize what was happening, his thrusts slowing a little to allow her body some respite. Hel continued to quiver and moan, gyrating weakly against him as her mind slowly reassembled itself in the wake of her ecstasy.

The bushes behind them rustled and both Fenrir and Hel looked at it immediately. Freya emerged from the brush, panting heavily and scanning the area frantically. She noticed her ally and the enemy caught in the midst of sex and her jaw nearly hit the floor. She was clearly wounded and incapable of fighting but neither of them missed the way she gripped her sword a little tighter. Fenrir's hackles raised and his claws dug reflexively into Hel's body. But before he could pull away and ruin her fun, Hel spoke.

"Begone Valkyrie!" Hel growled, "Yeah! Go away Freya!" Her pleasant voice cried, "He's mine!" Freya stared in surprise long enough for Fenrir to growl threateningly before stumbling away, clutching her side. Hel turned her gaze back to Fenrir and smiled. Her hand stroked the fur around his muzzle reassuringly. "Ignore her Brother, focus on me."

Fenrir's gaze fell on her and his snarl softened. He continued to thrust for a few more moments before she felt his cock swell inside her. Hel's heart leapt into her throat as she realized what was coming. A sudden, hot flood of cum exploded into her, filling her pussy and swirling around inside her. It felt so different from any other kind she'd experienced! It was as thick soup and seemed to be a hundred times hotter than normal. Fenrir's thrusting slowed as his cum pumped into her and his knot throbbed. He licked her neck tenderly as her body was marked and filled by his seed. She could only lay there and bask in the feeling of being full and satisfied. Her dark side wasn't making a peep, although she could still feel its simmering resentment. She continued to whimper and moan softly as her fingers trailed through his fur, holding his head against her. She planted a kiss on the tip of his nose and giggled at the surprised look it elicited. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and a smile spread across her face.

Hel's quickly eyes flared open again and her gentle moans rose dramatically as Fenrir pulled away, his thick, bulbous knot once again stretching her narrow hole as he slid out. Were it not for the voluminous amount of cum filling her sex, Hel was sure Fenrir would be stuck there until he went completely soft. She was almost hoping that was going to be the case. But Fenrir's spent manhood emerged from her pussy with an echoing pop, leaving her pink folds spread wide and gaping. Hel shuddered at the sudden sensation, her arms shakily sliding under her to prop up her pleasure wracked body. As she moved into a sitting position, she could feel her brother's hot cum ooze slowly out of her, sliding between her closed thighs and pooling beneath her slightly sore buttocks.

"That was fun!" Her cheerful voice exclaimed.

"Maybe if I were a dog!" Her second voice spat.

"Brother was wonderful." Hel said sweetly, ignoring her dark side. She reached out to stroke Fenrir's shaggy, coarse fur affectionately. She stifled a giggle when Fenrir actually pushed back against her hand a little, clearly enjoying her affection. But Fenrir's attention quickly turned elsewhere as his ears twitched. Hel had enough time to say, "Wha?" Before Fenrir suddenly leapt away, vanishing over a nearby wall. Climbing to her feet amidst a pool of cum and other fluids, Hel brushed the dirt of what little clothes she still had and looked at where her brother disappeared in annoyance.

"Good riddance!" Her dark side grumbled.

"He could have at least said goodbye!" Her light side pouted. But then, somewhere off in the distance, Hel heard Freya cry out in surprise. Fenrir's howl and the sound of battle followed shortly after. Hel nervously bounced from foot to foot, torn between her loyalty to her teammate and her affection for her brother. "Should I help him?" Hel wondered aloud.

"Let the Valkyrie destroy him!" Her dark voice spitefully exclaimed, "It will save him from _my_ wrath!"

"You enjoyed it too!" Hel's light side admonished.

"I enjoyed nothing about our transgressions with that beast."

"Yes you did! We could have easily fought him off if you wanted to."

"He caught me off—I didn't have—shut up!"

Hel's light side giggled, "You act like you don't enjoy it but . . . but . . ." Her voice slowly trailed off as Hel listened hard; the sound of fighting had faded and she was waiting with bated breath for some sign of a victor. Eventually, another sound could be heard over the hum of insects and other noises. It sounded like Freya was lifting something heavy and really out of breath while doing it. She kept gasping too. Hel's cheeks flushed in delighted surprise when she realized just what the new sounds were. Hel immediately set off in the direction of Freya's moaning, her face lit up in excitement.

"Dammit." Her dark side hissed.


End file.
